Pick Up The Pieces
by MistGirl1423
Summary: A girl with mysterious powers, stolen from her home. A power hungry man willing to do anything to get her powers. Love? We'll see. Renji/OC Rated T for future possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Screams?... Who... is screaming? ...Brother?... Where is everyone?... Where am I?... It's lonely here... Everything is so dark...'_ I shake my head back and forth, trying to rid myself of the sounds of the screams. I look up, and see, a man? Yes, a man. I step back a little away from him, shaking._

_"Do not be afraid, little one. I am here to take you somewhere safe." the man reaches me and I see him clearer now, he has brown hair and glasses. He reaches out his hand, and believing I was going to be ok, I took it._

_It was the biggest mistake of my life…._

*15 Years Later*

Waking with a start, I shake my head, trying to forget the hell from which I was taken, and then remembering the hell I was brought into. It is always the same nightmare, but each time I see it more clearly. I know I should be grateful to him for taking me away from there, from my home that was being destroyed, but after he brought me here and showed me what he was truly like, I couldn't be. All he wanted was the power my mother had passed on to me, although he couldn't get it. He tried many things, cutting me open, to things even worse as I grew older. He was a monster. A monster by the name of… Aizen.

A loud knocking at my door brought me out of my dark thoughts.

"HEY! SAYURI! WAKE UP! I'M BORED!" the male voice resounding even through the door of my little room.

Sighing, I yell back, "IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD SLEEP WITH YOU SCREAMING ANYWAY, GRIMM!" Yes, I had a nickname for him, the sexta espada, and no, he didn't hurt me for it. He knew that there were only three people in all of Hueco Mundo that I trusted, and he was one of them. I had good reasons to trust them, too! Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had all protected me from him, from Aizen, and had all worried and cared about me.

*Flashback*

'Why? Why me?'_ I screamed again as the pain worsened. I kicked away from Aizen, running as fast as I could. He grabbed for me, but missed, and that had me running even faster. I ran down hallway after hallway, until I ran into something. Well, someone rather. Halibel. She had helped me out once before, when I was very hurt, and nursed me back to health. I realized who it was and latched on to her, crying and bleeding. She pushed me off her leg and knelt down beside me. I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I jolted forward until I was hiding my face in her shoulder. She started stroking my hair, trying to soothe me and tell me it was going to be ok. I knew she never acted this way towards anyone else and cried even more, knowing that she wouldn't mind._

_"Shh...Hush little one. Calm down, everything is going to be alright. Can you tell me what happened? Why are you hurt?"_

_Between sobs I manage to choke out, "H-he...h-hurt me...A-aizen..." as soon as she heard his name, she stiffened, holding me tighter. She picked me up and brought me to her room where she cleaned me up and bandaged me._

_"There. It is still going to hurt for a little while, but at least the blood has stopped. You should be fine now." She smiled at me and I jumped up, hugging her._

*End Flashback*

Ever since that night, when I was alittle girl, she has always taken care of me, just like a mother would. I smiled, thinking about how she still does.

*A few years after previous flashhback*

_I was running away again, trying to find the woman I've been calling Mom. She isn't my real mom, but she filled that hole that was left after my real mom died. I couldn't find her and was becoming scared. The hallways were dark and I couldn't see the floor. I ended up tripping and falling on my already hurt leg._

_"Ow..." I rubbed around the wound, thinking of how Halibel had stopped that bleeding with a cloth wrapped tightly around the laceration last time. I shuddered and the tears in my eyes spilled out. I heard a rustle of a cloak next to me, so I looked up. I jumped back seeing it was a boy, around my age. I tried getting up to run again, but he stopped me._

_"Hey! It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!" I squirmed trying to break free of his grasp, but due to loss of blood I was just too weak. He seemed to feel my surrender and he pulled me up gently. Turning to him I saw he had an odd shade of hair, a kind of aqua color with part of a hollow mask on him. I also noticed another boy behind him, but this boy was quiet with dark hair and what looked like green tear streaks down his face. He also had part of a hollow mask on him._

_"What happened?" the boy with dark hair asked in a bored-like tone. I just shook my head and faced away from them, my tears coming down more. How could I tell them? They wouldn't believe me...and even if they did, they are Espada, they would just take me back to that monster._

_"Hey, you can tell us! It's not like we'd tell Lord Aizen or something." The aqua haired boy saw you flinch at that name and turned to his freind, "Ulquiorra, I think he did this to her."_

_"So it would seem. She will not be able to walk like that, pick her up. We will take her to the infirmary." the dark haired boy, Ulquiorra, turned and started walking away. The aqua haired boy sighed at him and turned back to me. He smiled, and I shook my head when he tried to bring towards the infirmary._

_"What's wrong? You can get better at the infirmary." He picked me up, but again I shook my head._

_"Mom...I want Mom..." I whispered. He heard and yelled at Ulquiorra to get back to you._

_"What, Grimmjow?" I thought to myself that he needs to get some emotion in his voice._

_"She won't go to the infirmary, and I heard her say she wants to go to her mom."_

_Ulquiorra sighed, "Who is her mother?" Grimmjow looked down at me, a question on his face._

_"Halibel." I cried out at the sudden shot of pain in my leg._

_"Halibel?" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, shocked, and they set off, Grimmjow still carrying you._

*End Flashback*

I smiled at the unforgettable memories, and at how the guys have changed (or not changed). Grimmjow was still the talkative guy and Ulquiorra, well, he still hid many emotions. Now, though, Grimmjow loved to fight, and will do anything to pick a fight, and Ulquiorra was the levelheaded one.

"COME ON!" I heard more banging and then, "Oomph!"

"Just shut up already." I recognized Ulquiorra's voice and smiled more, "Sayori, you best hurry though. Or I'm going to beat him into the pile of trash he really is."

"YOU ALREADY HIT ME!" At that I laughed and got dressed. I chose my favorite outfit, a red tank top and jean shorts, grabbed my red drawstring bag and opened my door.

"FINALLY!" Grimmjow grinned, seeing you roll yours eyes. "Now we can go!"

"Go where?" I looked back and forth between the guys.

"The world of the living." My eyes widened and I smiled as I heard these words from Ulquiorra. It would be the first time I have been there! And who knows? Maybe I will be able to stay there, away from Aizen!

**A/N: That's all for right now…I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**I am really sorry for taking so long to update! I feel like a terrible person, I'm so sorry! T-T**

**I'm also really sorry for any OOCness that occurs! **

**I forgot this in the first chapter, but I really need to do the disclaimer -_-' so: I do not own any of the Bleach characters or the plot! I only own Sayori and her zanpakto! Thank you! :)**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra started walking down one of the creepily white hallways, just assuming I would follow. Of course I did, but not without a small glare in their direction. What? Anyone else in my place would have done it too…Well, maybe not, but still! Anyways, I followed them down the hall and I started to get bored just walking. Can you blame me? There were only stark white walls and two other people who weren't talking.

We kept walking, and _still_ no one was talking. So I devised a way to pass time… I was going to come up with a new nickname for both of my friends, and see their reactions! Hmm…Grimmjow shall be Neko-chan! 'Cuz he's a kitty! Now Ulquiorra… I know! Inu-chan! He has always reminded me of a little lost puppy with his tear streaks… They're perfect! I smile and am about to call out to them when they turn around to look at me.

"Is it just me, or does that smile mean nothing good?" Grimmjow, or the newfound Neko-chan, grimaced.

"Now, now Neko-chan! I can't be happy? Is that it?" My smile grew a little bit at the surprise on his face. Ulquiorra looked amused by his turmoil, unaware that I had created a name for him as well. "Do you think my smile is no good, Inu-chan?"

Grimmjow burst out laughing, "Inu-chan? That's just perfect!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, _Neko-chan_." Ulquiorra's voice was deadly as he turned towards Grimmjow. This was another reason I chose those names. They fight like a cat and dog do! It was too much, so I burst out laughing myself. They both looked at me with 'Is she ok?' faces. And for your information, I am thank you very much!

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces! HA!" they both sweat drop at my actions. Grimmjow then grins and shakes his head at me.

"That bored, huh?" the mocking tone in his voice returned, making me glare a little and heave an exasperated sigh.

"YES! You guys weren't talking, and I had nothing better to do! Thus your new nick-names were created." I struck a dramatic pose as I finished my sentence.

"What are you doing?" a new voice popped up, one that sent chills down my spine. It was _him_. Aizen.

"Just going on a walk, Lord Aizen. We were planning on looking out at Las Noches." Ulquiorra swiftly answered before either Grimmjow pissed Aizen off, or I made a fool of myself by not being able to speak for the fear was slowly settling in. I could see the tenseness in both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow at his presence.

"Hmm." Aizen's gaze landed on me and I stiffened. I saw the lust in his eyes, and had to try so hard not to run over to Ulquiorra or Grimmjow and hide behind them. "And you, Sayori?"

I just couldn't catch a break, could I?

"She came with us. On our walk. I decided she should get a bit of exercise, so we invited her along." Grimmjow gave me a shit-eating grin behind Aizen's back as he said this. Jerk. Though he did just save me from having to talk to him.

"I believe I asked Sayuri, not you, Grimmjow. She is capable of answering for herself."

"Yes, _Lord_ Aizen." Grimmjow glared at Aizen, who didn't see as he was still staring at me. And let me tell you, it is _very_ creepy, his stare. I hated it so much, but I knew if I made any sign that I was vulnerable he would take me, say he was going to 'comfort' me so I wasn't 'scared of Las Noches' anymore and then when we were alone, do unspeakable things to me.

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. "It is as he said. They came to me and asked if I wished to join them on a walk and I accepted. That is where we are headed." His eyes narrowed a little at me.

I was saved from any other scrutiny when Mom appeared. She must have seen Aizen near me, came to see if I was alright, and heard some of the conversation, because she came to stand right next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I shall join them on their walk. Seeing as I just got back, a little relaxation would be welcoming. Let us go." With that, she steered me towards my two friends, signaling them to follow, and headed down the hall. We kept walking until we were out of Aizen's sight. At that point, I almost fell over. I would have fallen if Grimmjow didn't catch me. With his help I leaned against the wall.

"I hate him….I hate everything about him….I need to get away!" I shook my head back and forth, my hands holding the sides of my head.

"Me too, Princess! That bastard is gunna pay one of these days!" Grimmjow growled and punched at the air in front of him.

"Princess. Again with that name?" I stopped shaking and smiled slightly. It was a nickname they had given me many years ago, after one of the many times I ran from Aizen.

*11 years ago*

_Running…I was always running from him. If I stopped, I would be found. I didn't want to be found! I just wanted to hide, and not come out from my hiding place. As I ran, I lost track of where I was, and ended up lost. I wandered into a room, and fell into a pit. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a Hollow had caught me. I was in a pit full of Hollows. Not good. Ii let me go and i became scared, trying to back up, but I was already pressed against the wall of the pit. I expected the Hollow to hurt my, but no pain ever came. I looked up at it to see it was just watching me. _

"_Are you going to hurt me?" Even though I was now 8 years old, I felt like a small child again, begging not to be hurt._

"_No, child, I am not. You have been hurt enough by others." Thanks to the voice, I found out it was a he. When he said that I thought he was going to eat me, but all he did was lift me up and put me on his back. I was surprised, this was unheard of. A nice Hollow! The Hollow continued to talk to me, calming me down from my near-hysteria. I began to get sleepy and curled up on the Hollow's back, near the base of his neck. He lied down as well, and we both fell asleep._

_I awoke to the sound of voices. They were calling my name. The voices were familiar, but in my sleepy haze I couldn't place them._

"_Sayori! SAYORI!" I shrunk into the Hollow, who I decided I was going to call Teru, and he woke as well. _

"_Grimmjow, are you sure she went this way?" another voice sounded. If that was Grimmjow then this was Ulquiorra! _

"_Child, do you wish to be found by them?" Teru looked at me and I nodded. "Alright. Hold on." Teru stood and I was able to see both of them searching for me._

"_Hey!" Grimmjow was startled when he saw Teru, and even more so when he saw me on his back. "The hell?!" I laughed a little at this, a smile making its way across my face. _

"_This is Teru! He kept me safe!" I hugged Teru as best as I could from my vantage point. _

"_Okaaay…." Grimmjow gave me a strange look then shook his head. He then smiled at me and yelled to Ulquiorra, "Hey! She's over here!" _

_As Ulquiorra approached, his eyes widened. "Making new friend, Sayori?" His voice carried, even though it was soft. _

"_Yep!"_

"_Well come on, Princess! Halibel is worried sick!" Grimmjow, still yelling, grinned up at me._

"_Mom? I haven't been gone that long…it was quicker this time…" I said that last part under my breath, knowing that if they heard, they would do something rash. I paused as something Grimmjow said sunk in, "Wait a minute…Princess?"_

"_Yea! 'Cuz you're kinda like a princess being guarded, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders as he turned around. "Let's get goin'." _

"_How do you know what princesses are Grimmjow?" I laughed as his ears turned red._

"_DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! LET'S JUST GET GOING!" he started to storm off, ears still red. _

_I laughed more a Teru started to lower his neck by the top of the pit. I hugged him once again. "Thank you, Teru!" _

"_You are welcome, child. If you wish to visit again, I shall still be here." I gave him a funny look as he started to lower himself again._

"_You can call me Sayori, Teru! Okay?" I heard him give a grunt in reply and smiled. I turned to Ulquiorra, ready to go to Mom. "Let's go before Grimmjow has an aneurism!" Ulquiorra smiled slightly at that and we headed off._

*End Flashback*

I can't believe he still remembers calling me that!

"Yeah, so? I still find it fitting…" Grimmjow grumbled ears turning a light pink color. I laughed and we continued on our way to the door. Mom was leading, with me right next to her, and I was surprised she knew where we were going. How?

"Um, Mom? How did you know we were going this way?" I looked up at her and she smirked.

"You think I would let you go to the World of the Living without saying goodbye?" My eyes widened at her comment, "And do you think that either of these boys would _dare_ take you there without notifying me?" I laughed, knowing it was true—they have been threatened enough by her, and the threats have been carried out enough, for them to fear her.

"Fair enough," smiling at her we walked side by side.

Soon, we reached the door leading out into Las Noches. I could barely conceal my excitement, wanting to run outside. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra caught up with us, and Grimm put his arm on my head.

"Hey! Not fair!" I tried pushing him off, but failed miserably.

"Calm down, Princess! You ready to go to the Garganta?"

"Yes! Let's go! Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!" I finally pushed him off, and ran to the door. I heard them chuckle behind me, but I couldn't care less. I was about to go to the World of the Living! I was going to finally be free of Aizen!

Outside, they led me to a far side of the white walls, and stopped. Mom then stepped forward and opened the Garganta. It was amazing. I was both scared and thrilled at the same time. I stepped up beside her, looking in awe.

"Alright! After you, Princess!" Grimmjow grinned and I smiled timidly back.

Then I stepped into the blackness.

**A/N ~ So here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! I'm going to try to write more often, but with my classes it might be difficult…Oh well! I will still try! ****Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 1

**Hi again! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate all the feedback!**

**I am so so sorry for the very long wait before I updated again! Please don't hate me! T-T**

**I hope you like the story so far! **

**I'm sorry for any OOCness or misspellings! I am also going to apologize in advance if this chapter gets a little confusing, because there will be a few POV changes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters or storyline! Just Sayori and her zanpakto! **

Something went wrong inside the Garganta. I don't know what it was, but I knew this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to have been separated from my friends. The other side of the Garganta opened, and I spilled out onto the hard ground. I looked around, seeing high walls around me. I had never been in the human world, but I have seen it through Inu-chan's ability to show what he has seen. From what I remember, I was in something called an alley in the human world. All alone.

A few minutes of wandering down the alley, I heard voices. They weren't familiar, but I could tell they were human. I started towards the voices, only getting a few mumbled words from the talk. The men, I was now able to discern their gender from their voices, sounded funny. Their words were slurred and jumbled. Kind of like _him_ when he has some sake… Oh, no…they're drunk. I really don't want to run into them….

I start to walk the other way again, trying to be quiet so they won't notice me. That didn't work out to well for me, though… I knocked into a trash can that was behind me, and it crashed to the ground, instantly alerting the men that there was someone there. They all started to run towards me, so in turn I started to run. They started shouting as soon as they saw me, wanting me to stop so they could 'have a good time' and other such things.

I kept running, taking turns at odd times, until I could run no more. Not because I was out of breath, no, it was because I had been stupid to turn into an alley that dead-ended. I turn around just as the men came into the alley. I counted and there were five, all staggering, all drunk. I was shaking, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do! They came closer, and I started to panic. The one who I suppose is the leader made all his men stop, just a few feet from me. As he came closer I cowered against the high wall of the alley.

"Now, wassa lil' gir' like ya doin' out hea', huh? Yous to pre'y to be alone. Let my boys and me take care o'ya, why dontcha?" A creepy smile adorned his face as he came even closer. I raised a shield of reiatsu and then I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

Toshiro POV (Before the Garganta opened and Sayori spilled out elsewhere)

"Why are we here again?" I looked over at Rangiku, who was annoyed.

"I received a notice from an Espada. Espada number 3, Tier Halibel. She claimed that I had to come here today to receive something that was lost to me. I figure it is a trap, so I summoned all of you here." She sighed at my response, not happy about missing something she was going to have done. Who knows with her.

"Fine. But I hope they hurry up! I was going to go drinking with Ikkaku and Yumichika!" She pouted before brightening up again, "You should come too, Captain!"

"No." Rangiku once again deflated. "It is approaching the time of their supposed arrival." As soon as the words left my mouth, a Garganta opened in front of us, and out stepped three Espada.

"Why have you come?" I look at them awaiting a reply.

Grimmjow POV

As the Garganta opened and we stepped out, I noticed something was wrong. Ignoring the idiot Soul Reapers that were huddled together, I looked around the three of us. "Where is Sayori?"

"You idiot! You lost her!" Halibel turned and glared at me, her body rigid.

"Don't blame me! She was right next to you!"

"You were supposed to watch her! What if something happened?!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Both of you be quiet. This will not help in anyway. She is here in the human world, but not next to us. I can feel her spiritual pressure over that way." That bastard Ulquiorra pointed off to the right. I looked, finally sensing her as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL BLATHERING ABOUT OVER THERE!" one of the Soul Reapers, some idiot with red hair, shouted up at us.

"It concerns that which we were going to return to the white haired Captain." Halibel turned to the short-stack with an indifferent face. Bi-polar bitch.

"What is it you were supposedly returning?" The short-stack narrowed his eyes at us. Who does this bastard think he is?! I snarl at him, before remembering that Sayori is lost thanks to her spirit pressure pulsing.

"Not a what. A who." Damn bitch always talks in riddles.

"What do you mean?" Oh, so short-stack is getting angry now, huh?

"You will see. We were ju-" A scream cut her off. All three of us Espada and a couple idiot Soul Reapers look in the direction Sayori's spiritual pressure was coming from. "Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. Don't move."

"WHAT?!" I growled at her, deciding the bitch went crazy.

"You expect us to leave her?" Ulquiorra looked at her, showing emotion for once. And I have to say, I agree with the anger that was evident.

"Not exactly." The bitch turned to the short-stack Soul Reaper. "Send two of your most trustworthy to go to her aid. Trust me, you will be happy you did."

Toshiro POV

"Trust me, you will be happy you did" The third Espada then looked away from me to her companions. I narrowed my eyes, still unsure.

"Renji. Ikkaku. Go." The two I selected nodded and left.

"You IDIOT! YOU SENT MEN!" The blue-haired one, Grimmjow I think, yelled at me. He then turned to the female Espada, "AND YOU FORGOT TO WARN HIM ABOUT THAT FIRST! YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN HE IS!"

Halibel took out her sword, pointing it at his throat. "Do not patronize me, Grimmjow. I realize I forgot to mention it, but this might be better." Her voice came out in a growl.

"What do you mean _better_?! How would this be better?!"

"She will start to trust others more, instead of just the three of us." The other Espada spoke up, startling many of us.

**A/N: I have decided to put this into two parts…Hopefully it will make it a bit easier to understand! **

**I hope you like it so far! I am so sorry for the delay in updating! **** Please don't hate me! I will keep trying to update as soon as I can! **


	4. Chapter 3 Pt 2

**Hi again! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate all the feedback!**

**I am so so sorry for the very long wait before I updated again! Please don't hate me! T-T**

**My puppy decided to obliterate my laptop cord…So I'm sorry!**

**I hope you like the story so far! **

**I'm sorry for any OOCness or misspellings! I am also going to apologize in advance if this chapter also gets a little confusing, because there will still be some POV changes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters or storyline! Just Sayori and her zanpakto! **

Toshiro POV

"She will start to trust others more, instead of just the three of us." The blonde Espada spoke up, startling many.

"OH REALLY?! YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!"

"Stop yelling, Grimmjow. I agree with Halibel. Maybe this way she will open up more." The dark-haired Espada spoke up.

"But they're MEN! You know she hates most men!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow. They do not need to know yet."

"What are they talking about?" Rangiku turned towards me, a dumb look on her face.

"How should I know? I know as much as you do." I managed to keep my voice steady as she pouted.

"You will learn soon, Captain of the 10th Division. As soon as your men return, anyway." Halibel turned toward me once again, having successfully quieted Grimmjow while Rangiku was talking to me.

"Fine." And then we stood quiet to wait.

Sayori POV

The drunken man was surprised at my scream, and momentarily stopped in his tracks. As soon as I ran out of breath, though, he recovered and came towards me once again. I was freaking out! I didn't know what to do!

Men scared me. A lot. All thanks to Aizen. Monster.

The man soon reached my shield of reiatsu, an odd purple color, and realized he could not come any closer. This made him quite angry…And let me tell you, a drunk man is bad enough, but add anger into that mix, it is downright terrifying! He raised up the bottle in his hand, about to hit my shield, when something stopped him. No, not some_thing_, some_one_. A man with red spikey hair and….a soul reaper uniform? What is going on?

"Now, you should know it is impolite to hit a girl." The red haired one spoke. He does realize they can't hear or see him right? He isn't in a gigai… Though his intelligence level is not my major concern. What is, is that there are more people, more men, here. Well, only two I guess, but still. That's a lot. Five drunks and two soul reapers…what am I going to do?!

I started edging away from the men, taking the distraction the red haired man had given, and as soon as I was no longer trapped in a corner, I ran. I heard shouts telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. I just kept running, once again taking random turns. I soon heard footsteps behind me, and looking behind me, I saw it was one of the drunken men and a soul reaper chasing him. I turned into an alley with boxes and I hid behind them. Not long after I heard the footsteps stop, and the drunk man was near the boxes I was hiding by.

"Oh, no you don't." I heard a different voice, not the red heaired soul reaper's, so I'm guessing it is his companion, the baldy. A thud followed those words, and the drunk man fell over, knocked out. I started shaking at that point. What did they want? Why were soul reapers here?

"Ikkaku! Hey! Why'd you run off like that?" that was red hair's voice. So Baldy's real name is Ikkaku, huh?

"One of those idiots was following the girl, so I followed him. He wasn't much of a fight, though. I wish there was more of a challenge." Baldy sighed. A loud thwack was heard. "DAMMIT, RENJI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"BEING AN IDIOT! You are going to end up scaring her away!" Red hair, aka Renji, hit him again.

He had a point, though, I was terrified. Of both of them. I couldn't stop shaking. I heard footsteps again, and soon Renji was in my view, looking around. He soon spotted me, a look of shock on his face.

"Hey, you can come out now, that gang of drunks is gone." I just shrunk away from him, which seemed to surprise him, and a look of worry crossed his face. I just kept trying to shrink back…

Renji POV

That idiot Ikkaku! He _did_ scare her! I had found her hiding behind some boxes and tried getting her to come out, but she just shrunk away. I didn't expect her to be really scared or anything, but she seemed terrified. That made me worry a little. I'm not sure why, I just met her. Anyway, when I took a step closer to her, she tried to get even farther away, so I stopped.

This wasn't going well.

I then got an idea, and kneeled down a little closer to her. Her emerald eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear. What happened to this girl? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I launched my idea.

Sayori POV

To say I was surprised was an understatement. My eyes widened as he knelt down in front of me. I looked away from him quickly. If something was going to happen, I didn't want to see it. That just made it worse…

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know." His voice was soft, and my eyes got wider. Then I shook my head. I can't trust him. I don't know him. How do I know he won't be just like _him_ and hurt me. Just like those drunks wanted to? He seemed to get what I was saying because I heard him sigh. "Look at me, please. I'm not lying to you."

I turned my head slowly towards him, not expecting to see what I did. I was expecting malice, lust, and hunger, but those weren't there. On his face and in his eyes, all I saw was kindness, concern and, surprisingly, truth. His face softened, he must have seen the shock on my face.

"I promise you I won't hurt you. My name is Renji. I'm a soul reaper. Who are you?"

"Sayori…" my voice was barely a whisper.

His eyes got wide as if he was happy as he heard my voice. "Sayori." He smiled a little and held out his hand to me. "Can you come with us? I promise we won't hurt you, and anyone that tries will get hurt by Ikkaku. Seeing as he's itching for a fight anyways…" That last part was said under his breath, and it made me smile a little. Seeing my smile his grew a bit. He held his hand out to me again, and I hesitated.

Do I take it? Can I trust him? I looked into his eyes again, searching for any sign that he will turn on me, that I will get hurt, but there was none. So I went against what is normal for me, and I took his hand.

Renji helped me stand and my legs wobbled a little. Seems like the running is getting to me….Renji helped steady me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you…" I did not allow my voice to get any louder than it was earlier, but I know he heard me because he smiled at me for the third time. Yes, I was counting. Don't judge. I'm not used to this! The only guys that were ever nice to me just because were Inu-chan and Neko-chan…Will I ever see them again? I started to panic a little, because I knew they came through the Garganta with Mom….What if they were in trouble? What if they were looking for me? What would I do?

Renji seemed to sense my distress, though he didn't know the reason, and he gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. I still didn't understand him…

Before I could think on it anymore, Renji lead me toward Baldy. I stepped a little closer to Renji as we got nearer to him. I might trust Renji a little, but that doesn't mean I trust Baldy.

"Finally, let's go." Baldy huffed at us, reinforcing my timidity towards him.

"Shut up, Ikkaku. Can't you see you're freaking her out?" Renji growled at Ikkaku, and Ikkaku turned away, mumbling something. Whatever it was, it made Renji smile, "What was that Ikkaku? I'm sure she didn't hear you."

"I SAID I'M SORRY OKAY?!" he turned back to us, a small flush to his face. His outburst surprised me, but not as much as his words. He was sorry? For scaring me? Okay…That is oddly…kind…

"Um…thank you?" I kept my voice soft, though a little louder than before. His face flushed even more, which caused Renji to chuckle. Baldy then went on a small rant that I tuned out. I must have spaced out completely because next thing I know, Renji is lifting me up. "Whaaaaa?!"

"Don't worry, I just figured this would be a faster way to travel." As he finished his sentence, he started running. Really fast.

I threw my arms around his neck and hung on for dear life.

**Well, here it is! Chapter 3 pt 2! I hope you like it! And I really am sorry! **

**I'm already working on Chapters 4 & 5, so those should be up soon! Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait! I have had absolutely no time! DX **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy that you are liking this so far! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my OC! **

_I threw my arms around his neck and hung on for dear life. _

Next thing I knew, we were going really fast, the wind blowing our hair back. It reminded me of when Mom would rush me around when I was little…Mom…I wonder where she is?! I still don't know if any Soul Reapers found her or Neko-chan or Inu-chan!  
"You ok?" Renji looked down at me while he was running. I must have accidentally tightened my grip on him while I was thinking on the fate of the others.

"I'm fine…" I didn't know how to ask if they were ok without upsetting him…

"If you are worried about your companions, they are fine." Is this dude a freaking mind-reader?! My shock must have shown on my face because he chuckled at me. "Don't worry, you will see them soon." After he said that, it wasn't long before he stopped. I practically jumped out of his arms and looked around. I saw a group of Soul Reapers, but I ignored them for now and kept looking. There!

"MOMMA!" I shouted and leapt at her, clinging to her waist. Her arms soon wrapped around me as I vaguely notice Renji and Baldy going to a large group of Soul Reapers.

"And what are we, chopped liver?!" the distinguishable voice of Grimmjow was what I heard before being squished by him in what he calls a hug. Really what it was, was him wrapping me (and Mom by happenstance) in his arms and squeezing the life out of us. Almost. Ulquiorra hit him over the head before he got too carried away.

"Although I also wished to be recognized sooner, that was uncalled for. You really are worthless." Ulquiorra stated before laying a hand on my shoulder, knowing I wasn't about to let go of Mom quite yet. Don't judge! I had a near traumatic experience just a few minutes ago!

"I missed you too, Neko-chan, Inu-chan." I then felt Mom gently pushing my shoulders for me to look at her. Complying, I looked at her seeing her eyes soften.

"Sayori, do you know why we came to the human world?" Her voice was quiet and I almost couldn't hear even how close we were.

"Neko-chan and Inu-chan never told me…I guessed it was to get away, even if it is just for a little while. Why?"

"It was to return you to your family. Your real one."

"But you _are_ my real family…" I was starting to get a little worried, yet at the same time curious. What could she mean? I know that I once had a brother, but….My eyes widened at the realization. She found him. Her and Inu-chan and Neko-chan found my brother.

"We are, but I see you realize who I mean. Yes, we found your brother. After all the times you spoke of him when you had first come to Hueco Mundo, asking where he is and why you couldn't see him, we knew how much he meant to you, so we started our search. We came to the human world to bring you back to him, though even he does not know that is why we called him here. We want you to stay with him, so you are protected and safe from those who would hurt you at Hueco Mundo. Open your heart and trust again. This is what we wish to see. Now, are you ready to see him?" She put a hand on my cheek, letting me process all that she said (for her, it was a lot!). Involuntarily, a few tears leaked from my eyes, falling down my face. She brushed them away, and once again I felt Inu-chan's hand on my shoulder, which was soon joined by Neko-chan's on my other shoulder. I looked at the three of them, and I knew they wanted me to be safe, to not have to be hurt anymore, to not have to worry that Aizen was around every corner, but I really didn't want to leave them…they mean so much to me…

"Will I be able to see you again?" I knew this was my only choice, they were so stubborn, but….

"I will make sure of it." I looked up at Inu-chan, his voice kind and quiet, with an undertone of rigidity. He meant it, and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of it happening. I smiled at him, he really has changed from the always silent boy…

"Yea, and if they try, I'll just kick their asses." I chuckled. Neko-chan hasn't changed at all…

"Thank you. All of you. I'm going to miss you so much…" Now, don't get me wrong, I am really excited to be able to reunite with the only blood-related family I have left, but I also had these three as my family. I was going to miss them.

Mom just silently wraps me in a tight hug, letting me know exactly how she feels by that simple gesture. She releases me, turning so I was facing her, but she was facing the large group of Soul Reapers. I tense a little, knowing I will soon see my brother. I can vaguely remember his name, at least what I had called him, Shiro (with multiple suffixes that he hated *cue evil grin*), and a little of what he looked like, but nothing else. It has been years since I had seen him. What if he doesn't like me anymore? Worse, what if he doesn't remember me? What if-

"Toshiro Hitsuguya. I am entrusting her back into your care. If any hurt her, and I find out, I will not hesitate to kill them. But I assume you will feel the same way." Mom's voice interrupted my internal squabble. "Sayori. You can turn around now."

Ever so slowly, I turned.

**Cliffhanger! Yay! Sorry to do that to you, but the next chapter (almost completed) is going to once again switch POVs a little, but only between Sayori and Toshiro. **

**Just for fun, any suggestions on nick-names/ random suffixes for our dear Toshiro that Sayori should call him? I would love to hear your ideas, so please review! **

**Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read this and for your lovely reviews, and I hope you are enjoying so far! As I know have less to do, I should be able to update more frequently! Thank you again! **


End file.
